Save the Queen
by thevengefulspirit
Summary: When Reks saw the beautiful blonde fighting off those Rozarrian soldiers, he knew he had to protect her. This is my version of FFXII's prologue, where Reks doesn't just die and Ashe becomes a warrior-princess. OOCness. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

OOC Warning. English is not my native tongue, might have some errors. Crossover with FFTA and FFIII, but nothing too major and happens mostly in Ivalice. This idea popped into my head: Reks is badass, the King fought Gabaranth off, Ashe helped him out, Reks is badass, Vossler gets a bigger role, FFTA Ninjas are awesome and interdimensional travelling Warriors of Light from FFIII. Oh, and Reks is badass.

Just my rendition of many 'What If' fics, this time, Reks takes the spotlight, not Vaanille this time, thank goodness.

Not hating on Vaanille, but Reks needs more love. The guy was used for tutorial and like WTF they just killed him off without giving two shits? Totally unfair. If so, why put him in the game in the first place? Just skip to the sewers and kill rats with Vaanille and let Kytes or Penelo do tutorial instead.

* * *

~Throne room, Palace of Dalmasca~

Reks pants, barely catching his breath as he stumbled into the throne room. His body ached from the beatings he took earlier. Getting to the throne room is harder than he initially thought. If only someone had told him the directions, he wouldn't have to run around aimlessly and might have conserved his energy for more fights.

Now he's the only one in his unit left and if he runs into a particularly strong opponent, he's as good as dead. Reks took a moment to grab a Potion from his pouch (actually Vaan's, but he took it anyway) and gulped it down before turning to the sight in front of him. He gasped in shock.

There, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg was clashing swords with an aging man whom he presumes to be King Raminas, judging from his regal clothing and crown. There is something strange about the Captain, but he could not figure what. The way he fought seemed a little off. The stance, the strikes, everything was off.

He never saw the Captain in single combat before, but he doubts Captain Basch would be one to use cheap moves. To kick an old man in the knee is just... low. Too low for an honorable knight like Basch fon Ronsenburg. But that was not the only distraction provided by the people in the throne room.

Fighting hordes of Rozarrian soldiers is a woman in what seems to be an incomplete Dalmascans infantry armor. Only the body armor and greaves are present, leaving her face, arms and thighs unarmored. Her helmet had been knocked off, showing short sandy blonde locks and an incredibly beautiful face (or so Reks thinks, despite her furious expression).

A deep gash on her right cheek is or was bleeding, staining parts of her hair and neck. Numerous cuts decorate the exposed parts of her body, especially her arms. She held her longsword with her right hand and a shield on her left. The woman fought gracefully, so unlike the untrained Reks, who relied on brute strength and sheer luck.

Without thinking, he immediately rushed towards the woman, forgetting his duties and instead following his instincts. Though the girl looks capable of defending herself, Reks feels like he has to defend her first. The King seems to be holding out just fine. He has a big-ass sword and a cool shield to boot, so he presumes the King can handle Captain Basch... right?

Reks dashed towards the woman, who just noticed him. She was about to say something when Reks cut down a soldier who tried to attack her. "Careful now! Don't let your guard down just 'cuz ya got a fancy shield!"

The woman frowned at him, but nevertheless accepted his help. She managed to take down five of the eleven Rozarrian soldiers fighting her, and Reks just took care of another one. Releasing a breath, the woman roared, charging at three soldiers while Reks hacked and slashed at the others. His wild, unpredictable pattern is a great contrast to the woman's trained and elegant moves, which resemble a school of swordsmanship known as Dalmascan Fencing (he may not be very educated, but Reks knew that one from his experience in the army).

"Do not bother with me! Defend the King at once, soldier!" the woman calls, trying to fend off her three opponents. "I am but a lowly knight! My life is not worth his Majesty's!"

Reks pretended to ignore her and continued his task of killing the remaining soldiers. He can see her falter from exhaustion, but he couldn't be bothered to cast _Cure_ or toss a Potion at her, so he concentrated on fighting instead. He hoped the King can hang on while he finishes up here. Just as he pulled his sword out of a soldier's chest, he heard a loud _clang_ and whipped around to see the King's large sword laying discarded on the ground.

"NO!" the woman screams, running towards Captain fon Ronsenburg.

She clashed swords with him, looking desperate. Using her remaining strength, she attempted to push him back as far away from the King as possible while he retrieved his sword. Her relentless attack resulted in nothing but a simple chip at the side of his armor. But alas, tired from her previous battles, the Captain easily overpowered her and ruthlessly kicked the woman away. She was sent sprawling on the ground, but she kept a firm hold on her weapon. The woman coughed a few times, holding her stomach. He must have hit her pretty hard.

"ASHIELA!" the King yelled, running after the woman instead of picking his weapon up. As he turned away, Captain Basch readied his sword and thrust it, aiming for the King's heart...

His body moved on its own. Reks, swift as a coeurl, dashed in to defend King Raminas of Dalmasca. He stood in front of the Captain, feet planted on the ground, sword poised to strike. But alas, being a young inexperienced desert thief, Reks was ill-prepared to face the seasoned warrior. Captain Basch did not even hesitate to run through him with his sword.

Reks felt an unexplained pain course through his body as the Captain's blade pierced through his abdomen. He felt blood rise to his mouth and drip down his chin. No, it couldn't end this way. He won't let the traitor of a knight get his hands on the King. He won't let him lay a hand on that woman, regardless of who she is. He won't let this traitor kill anyone anymore.

"What the...?" Captain Basch is in disbelief. Who does he think he is, this desert warrior? Reks used his free hand to grab the Captain's wrists, keeping him in place while he thrust his sword at the traitor's side, where his armor had been chipped. Captain Basch howled as the broadsword pierced in between his ribs and struck one of his lungs. He tried wrenching his arms free from Reks' grasp, but the desert warrior would not let go.

"Bastard..." Reks spat, glaring at the man with all the hatred he could muster. "I fuckin' trusted ya. And not only do ya fuckin' betray Dalmasca, attack the King himself but... but..." the image of Captain Basch striking the woman replayed on his mind. "You also soiled what little is left of your honor by attacking a woman."

Behind him, the woman gasped. Did Reks do all this... because the Captain attacked her? She felt the King aiding her to sit up, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Muttering a quick _Cure_ to soothe her injuries, she stood up again. The King shot a worried glance at her, but she gestured for him to pick up his sword.

"Though she's a strong warrior, ya gotta remember. She's still a girl. And I'm not sayin' girls are weak. But as a knight, ain't it your fuckin' job to protect girls, not kick 'em around? Eat this, you fuckin' son of a bitch." Reks twisted his sword, further rupturing the Captain's lung. Captain Basch howled in unmistakable pain, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Fiery determination spread through Reks' body like wildfire, negating all pain and exhaustion from his system. From here on out, he'll fight not to merely protect his homeland; not to save the King and this woman, but to fight for his honor as a soldier of Dalmasca. And no soldier's gonna back down against bloody traitors.

* * *

~Corridor near Throne room, Palace of Dalmasca~

"Hurry men, we must escape and regroup!" Vossler yells, rallying his remaining troops to the nearest room. They were being chased by a large wave of Rozarrians, and when he sets eyes on the room he led them to, the knight is stumped beyond belief to find himself in the throne room. He should be. Unwise enough to keep track of his surroundings and leading a good chunk of the Rozarrian army to where the King is... Yeah. Smart move, Vossler.

But what stunned him more is the sight of his old friend and comrade, Basch fon Ronsenburg, sword stabbing through the young soldier known as Reks. Behind the desert warrior is the King himself, Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca. And beside him is... is...

"YOUR MAJESTY! PRINCESS ASHIELA!" Vossler exclaimed in surprise. He thought the Princess had evacuated the castle along with the other ladies-in-waiting who serve under her. The woman cursed under her breath.

Captain Basch turned and spat profanities at the sight of Vossler.

The confused knight was looking from the Dalmascan royals to the two of them in alternation He did not know whether to jump in and defend the King and Princess or to break up the fight between his two comrades. But something is strange though, about Captain Basch. He, in no way, would strike one of his own men, let alone a young soldier, considered by him to be a child, like Reks. Also, he does not swear like a drunken sailor. The Captain Basch he knew keeps himself calm and collected at all times.

"Damn you to hell, soldier!" Captain Basch used his last strength to break the sword lodged in Reks' abdomen and ran off, carrying the broken blade with him. He ran past Vossler without a second thought. The knight is even more confused. This is completely out-of-character for the Captain.

Reks grunts, holding onto the wound in his abdomen. "Fuck. The bastard's got some tough lungs if he can still run." he spat, glaring at the retreating figure of the Captain. He was about to give chase when a horde of Rozarrian soldiers came out of nowhere (*cough* behind Vossler *cough*) and charged at them.

Of course, Vossler and his troops tried to fight them off, but they can't exactly stop the soldiers from advancing to the throne room. King Raminas had his sword and shield at the ready, while the woman walked over to Reks.

"Thanks." she said, glancing at the desert warrior. "For helping us."

Reks grinned. The woman's really beautiful. For a 'lowly knight', she's got a pretty face. He wonders if he could score with her when this whole thing's over.

"No shit." Reks says, holding his sword in front of him. "It's all in the day's work."

The woman chuckled lightly. "Well, I do hope you're in for some over-time, soldier."

Reks never felt so safe in the middle of the battlefield. Screw the Rozarrian Empire, this pretty knight girl might be the answer to all his questions regarding his sexuality (Penelo & Filo are cute, but Vaan [WTF he's your own brother] and Kytes are pretty).

"Over-time, huh?" Reks grins wider as the first wave of Rozarrian soldiers reach them. "Then I don't suppose I'll get a 'raise' for this?"

The woman just chuckled again. "We'll see if you'll get the 'raise' you want."

And the battle has just begun.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

~Airspace above Rabanastre~

An enormous airship looms above the capital city of Dalmasca, heading straight for the castle. It is neither Dalmascan nor Rozarrian, but an exotic-looking battleship with an enclosed main deck that serves as the bridge housing all of its amenities and an open exterior upper deck. It is powered not by Mist, but by a strange source of energy alien to Ivalice.

The cockpit has polished hardwood flooring, a grand chandelier serving as the main light source at dark and many foreign contraptions never before seen in any part of Ivalice. It is separated from the rest of the main deck with a heavy wooden door carved with mystic runes that might not be for mere aesthetic purposes.

On the wheel is a blond man clad in chainmail covering his body and legs hidden under a red gambeson, puffed-out sleeves, a white collar and black gauntlets and greaves.

Behind him, a russet-haired man wearing a yellow shirt covered by a green coat, brown fingerless gloves, fitted black pants and knee-high brown boots. He is reading a book entitled LOVELESS and seems to be engrossed in his task.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..._" the brunette recites, oblivious to his companion's displeasure.

"Ugh. Arc, this is the fifth time you've repeated that line. Try reading something else, okay? Our trip in Gaia was a life-changing experience, but please, _please_... stop reading that hideous poem already. Sure Genesis is a nice person, but... honestly, are you really Arc or a copy of him?" the blond complained.

The brunette known as Arc merely shrugged and closed the book. He stood up and was about to exit the cockpit when he glanced back at his compnion to see his reaction. "It's not my fault you don't enjoy reading. Maybe I'll go read with Luneth, he's a better listener than you anyway, Ignus."

The blond known as Ignus mutters to himself. "If you can get him out of bed, that is. His atmosphere sickness peaks at night. Damn, he and Refia are really in bad shape. Of all people, I thought Lulu would recover quickly, but _no_, I'm stuck piloting the ship with Arc because he and Refia are sick."

Arc grinned cheekily. "Calling Luneth 'Lulu' now, are you, Iggy? Be glad he's not well or else he'll Firaga you 'till nothing's left but ashes."

Ignus' eye twitched at his horrid nickname. "Even if he is well, I am a more capable mage than he is, so don't count on him to beat me at Black Magic anytime soon."

Arc turned to face Ignus, leaning against the door. "Maybe you are, but at least he knows how to cast _Cure_ instead of _Poison_ on an injured ally. I think Refia hasn't forgiven you yet for that time."

That caused Ignus to whip his head back and glare at Arc. "It was a damn _accident_. It can happen to anyone. We're in a new world called Ivalice, still suffering from the after-effects of interdimensional travel and we land on a Marlboro Overking's nest. What did you expect?!"

This caused Ard to chuckle. "I thought you of all people will recover first."

Oh, if they were on solid ground and not inside the ship, Ignus would have impaled Arc with seven _Firaga_-infused spears, gouge his eyes with daggers, pluck out each and every one of his fingernails and toenails, stuff his mouth with the extracted nails and sew it shut and maybe chop his head off and turn it into a basketball. Ignus just took a deep, calming breath and tried to focus his attention on piloting the ship.

"Moving on... why don't you go check on our guests? I presume they must be preparing for battle at the moment, considering we're near our destination." Ignus asked.

Arc nods, turning away from his comrade. "I'll see to them." he placed his palm flat on the door and the runes lit up. "The Warriors of Light ferrying a motley crew of mercenaries from the faraway land of Cyril... Never saw that one coming." The wooden door grew transparent, revealing the other side of the main deck. Arc walked through the doorway and as soon as he stepped out of the cockpit, the wooden door is back in its place as if it hadn't disappeared in the first place.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._"

* * *

~Throne room, Palace of Dalmasca~

"Call me Ashe." the girl said as she stood backs against Reks. "Princess Ashiela B'nargin Dalmasca is too long."

Reks gave a curt nod, regardless of the fact that he's in the presence of the Princess herself. "I'm Reks." he said, parrying a strike from a soldier, then slashed another one behind him. He stabbed the enemy in front of him and ripped his sword from the Rozarrian's abdomen.

He pulled out his orichalcum dirk and stabbed an incoming soldier in the face. He seemed to have hit the man's eye. Wrenching the dirk free, Reks stabbed him on the neck this time and kicked him away. He then proceeded to block a strike meant for the Princess.

"Nice name." Princess Ashe comments, stabbing her longsword at the enemy's chest and rapidly pulling it out, sending blood splattering on Reks. She spun around and blocked a strike from two Rozarrian soldiers using her Escutcheon.

With a grunt, she kicked one of them on the knee, causing him to loose balance and fall while she slashed the other one's unarmored neck. As he fell, Princess Ashe stabbed the downed soldier on his neck. "Sounds tough."

With a grin, Reks aimed at three charging soldiers and whispered _"Water."_, then following up with a quick _"Thunder."_ firing it with his broadsword. The soldiers were electrecuted, not only because of Water, but also because of their armor, which are made of metal.

Reks never liked heavy stuff, no. He fought light, just like... a ninja. Think Marche Radiuju of Clan Nutsy, the ninja of Ivalice.

"Wow." the Princess raised an eyebrow at him. "You _are_ tough, Reks." she compliments, blocking an enemy's slash. "Heh." Reks thrust his sword at the Rozarrian's chest and kicked him away.

"I do some tough shit in Rabanastre. Having the greatest fuckin' bitch of a brother makes ya tough, y'know?" he says while casually chopping a soldier's head off. Never forget the neck armor, yo (like Reks is wearing any).

Princess Ashe had a faint blush on her cheeks as she continued to fight, though, this time, she stuck close to Reks instead of taking the other side. Though they've only know each other for mere minutes, their chemistry is divine.

Princess Ashe's fluid slashes and quick blocks are complemented by Reks' powerful thrusts and precise parries. Both of them are skilled enough (Ashe more so than Reks) in basic Black Magick, repeatedly using Reks' earlier Water+Thunder combo to crush the opposition.

A few meters away from them, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca fought alongside the loyal Vossler York Azelas. Brandishing his prized Durandal and the Zodiac Escutcheon, the old King proves age hasn't dulled his skills in combat. Vossler, though tired and hurt, does not falter.

He must defend the King and the Princess until Marche Radiuju and the rest of Clan Nutsy arrive. Cyril is far, far away from Dalmasca, and it takes half a year on airship. They've held up for this long, so hopefully, their strongest reinforcements make it, or that 100,000,000 gil they spent on hiring Clan Nutsy will all go down the drain.

"My Lord, how fare you?" Vossler asked, turning on his heels to thrust his sword into an enemy's chest, who was aiming for the King. With a light chuckle, King Raminas slashed another Rozarrian soldier who was aiming for Vossler.

"Can't complain, can't complain. This old body of mine is still in excellent shape, loyal knight." he replied. Vossler smirked and beheaded a charging soldier. "That is expected from the great King Dalmasca, he who fought Cyril's Marche Radiuju, a ninja in his prime, while he himself was an aged old man, and even lived to tell the tale."

Another chuckle. "Marche of the Shadows remains the most powerful opponent I've fought in single combat, and remains the sole person to bring me defeat. This old King will never fall to the hands of meager soldiers. GLORY TO DALMASCA!"

King Raminas charged, cape fluttering behind him as he assaulted the enemy soldiers with a flurry of thrusts and slashes with his Durandal, all while defending himself with his trusty Zodiac Escutcheon.

Vossler let out a battle cry of his own and followed after the King, defending him from attacks he could not parry nor block and providing any assistance, such as healing and support to his liege.

"GLORY TO DALMASCA!" Princess Ashe roared, running towards a group of about a dozen Rozarrian soldiers who just arrived through the door. Reks wrenched a mythril blade from a fallen soldier's hand and chased after her.

The Princess' longsword was blocked by two soldiers while another two at her right thrust their swords at the Dalmascan royal, aiming for her chest and abdomen. How silly of them, thinking the Escutcheon is a pale imitation of the Zodiac Escutcheon. Princess Ashe swung her left arm, knocking their broadswords off their hands using her shield.

"FUCK OFF!" Reks bellowed, launching himself at the Rozarrian soldiers. Using the two blades like an extension of his own body, Reks completely destroyed them. Blood and screams swirled around him as the desert warrior performed his dance of death, slashing and stabbing his opponents with the two blades.

His agility is beyond Princess Ashe's comprehension; it appeared as though there are multiple copies of the dual-wielding Reks fighting the soldiers. He couldn't possibly be using a Technik or Magick. This must be what they call a _true born warrior_, one who does not have the experience of a seasoned fighter, but has the physical prowess of one. The Princess grinned knowingly.

_'Seems like I've found my Knight.'_ she kicked a soldier on the stomach and slashed another one while blocking a strike from a third. Princess Ashiela B'nargin Dalmasca is a warrior, not a mere lady of royal blood. She has extensive knowledge in close combat even though she did not partake in military campaigns, owing to her late brothers whom she sparred with frequently before their untimely deaths.

"GLORY TO DALMASCA! LONG LIVE THE KING!" is the battle cry of Princess Ashe. "STAY STRONG, BRAVE KNIGHTS OF DALMASCA! THE REINFORCEMENTS FROM CYRIL ARE NEAR! ONCE THEY ARRIVE, VICTORY IS OURS! GLORY TO DALMASCA!" Vossler and the remaining Knights of Dalmasca gave their own battle cries.

King Raminas joined in. "KNIGHTS OF DALMASCA, VICTORY IS WITHIN SIGHT! KEEP ON AND WE SHALL VANQUISH THE ROZARRIANS! GLORY TO DALMASCA!"

"GLORY TO DALMASCA! LONG LIVE THE KING! COME ON, ASHE! LET'S ROCK!" is Reks' very own war cry. Not as rousing as the Princess and the King's, but it surely caused adrenaline to surge through Princess Ashe's veins and she roared, brandishing her longsword and charging the Rozarrians head on.

Reks let out a threatening roar as he ran after the Princess, leaving a gruesome trail of dead Rozarrians in his wake. With renewed strength, Vossler and King Raminas assaulted the fleeing enemy with every inch of their brave Dalmascans will not fall to the Rozarrian Empire. Never. Over their dead, decaying bodies will Vayne Carudas Solidor ever rule Dalmasca.

* * *

~Courtyard, Palace of Dalmasca ~

Just outside the Palace of Dalmasca, an enormous battleship hovers a few meters above the ground. A ladder composed of linked mythril chains is lowered. Not a second too late, eight figures descended from the ship, their combined weight supported by the mythril ladder.

The first to reach ground is a tall man, around his early thirties, sporting short blond hair hidden by a deep purple cowl that also covered his nose and mouth. He wore a black short-sleeved ninja garb with a chain plate underneath, tanned leather bracers on his arms, black tabi and waraji on his feet. On his back, held by a dark purple power sash, are the legendary katana Masamune and the extremely sharp Silkmoon, his prized weapons, sheathed on their scabbards.

Behind him landed the second person. A woman of average height about his age, with waist-length blazing red hair kept in place with a light yellow Acacia Hat. She wore a Minerva Plate over a stylish red robe, tight black pants, spiked boots, gauntlets and tear-shaped ruby earrings. Her weapon of choice is the Femme Fatale, a crimson blade known to cut the hand of fate. If she had worn a red ribbon instead of the Acacia Hat, she would be blindingly red, not only because of her hair, but also because of her choice of clothing.

After her is a white-furred Moogle Knight with a red puff ball sticking out of his opal helm. He wore an armor made of extremely rare armor made of Materia, a mineral found only in the planet Gaia, brandishing a opal shield, shin-high battle boots on and gauntlets. He wore a star armlet on his right arm. Naturally, all of them are moogle-sized. The fearsome Ebon Blade has been refitted to accommodate the little Moogle's size, but it remains to be the same sword that struck fear across Cyril.

Next is a tall, dark-skinned, white-haired Viera whose head, nose and mouth are covered by a black cowl. She wore a chain plate under a black garb secured with a deep red power sash, black tabi and waraji. She had a thief armlet on her right hand and a bone armlet on the one holding her bow. Speaking of which, her bow, the black lacquered Max's Oathbow is a legendary weapon said to signify a demonic pact. A Mindu Gem hung around her neck.

A tall, muscular Bangaa with golden yellow scales landed next, wearing a bright green Adamantite armor set paired with a custom Adamantite helm fitted for Bangaa use, spiked boots, bone armlets refitted for Bangaas and wielded the treasured Bangaa Spike.

Next came a Hume with dark brown hair landed. He wore a blue hat with a feather accessory, a matching blue robe fastened with a gold ornamental brooch over a white high-collared shirt, black battle boots and gauntlets. He held a Tulwar, a sabre used by the palace guards in Cyril.

Finally, a white-furred Nu Mou set foot on the ground. He wore a pointy red hat adorned with stars, wore a white tunic with purple accents and purple boots. He held a rod inscribed with inverse Runes, which they call a Heretic Rod.

The ninja looked up. A young man with reddish brown hair peeked out from the opening, waiting for something. The ninja signaled the airship to fly to a safer location. The red-haired woman approached him.

"Do you think it is wise to send Luneth and the others off, my dear Marche? We could certainly use his many talents not only in Black and Red Magic, but also in close combat and even Ninjutsu." she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The ninja known as Marche turned to face her.

"Luneth isn't originally from Ivalice, my dear Ritz. He's having a difficult time adjusting to this world as it is, and having him fight hordes of Rozarrian soldiers is not a good idea. He was kind enough to ferry us here using the _Invincible_, and asking him to help us out on a Mission assigned to our Clan is asking too much." Marche replied.

The red mage known as Ritz nodded, retracting her hand. "What you say is true, my love. But I am merely suggesting. Ignus seems to be adjusting fairly well, don't you think? Should we have asked him to accompany us?"

The Moogle Knight skipped over to the two of them. "Kupo! Don't you have faith in Clan Nutsy, Ritz?" he chimed in.

Ritz turned to him, startled. "Why I... of course I do! Don't ever think I don't believe in my clan's power, Montblanc! We're Clan Nutsy, the strongest Clan in all of Ivalice!" she stammered.

The Viera made a low chuckle and approached Ritz. "I understand you just wanted to suggest, Ritzie. But we have a job to do now. 100,000,000 gil is at stake here. I do believe the Warriors of Light will want some payment after half a year of atmosphere sickness while ferrying us from Cyril to Dalmasca. It's the very least we can do to make up for the times they spewed their guts out in the toilet, their nightly fevers and hallucinations when exposed to Mist." she reminded.

Marche nodded, feeling a little guilty. "Alright. We split into two groups. Me, Ritz and Montblanc will go straight to the throne room, using the map given to us by Captain Ronsenburg." he began. Ritz and Montblanc nodded.

"Mackenroe, Emet and Monid will search the palace for any survivors." he continued. The Hume, the Bangaa and the Nu Mou nodded. "Mackenroe, Emet, I trust the two of you will heal anyone in need. A White Wind is most appreciated, Emet. Mackenroe, cast a Haste in there if you feel like you're moving too slow. Monid, don't shy out on your Air Renders and Far Fists just because you're a Dragoon now." he turned to them before looking at the Viera.

"As for Shara... well, you know your job." he grinned at her. Shara chuckled. "Destroy anyone in my path and maintain a connection with the _Invincible_ in case we need a massive nuke. That airship's laser cannon is literally out-of-this-world in terms of everything. It's not even powered by Mist." she said.

Marche nodded with a grin. He pulled his katanas out and the others readied their weapons. "Clan Nutsy... ROLL OUT!" With his command, all seven of them dispersed.

_TBC_


End file.
